camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost Giant
"From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age." : ―Odin Frost Giants are a militaristic, intelligent, and hostile race of Giants that live in Jotunheim, one of the Nine Realms. Actually among a race called Jotun (plural Jotar), the term "Frost Giant" was bestowed by the Aesir. They live alongside the Mountain and Storm Giants in Jotunheim. Appearance The Frost Giants are taller and possess a larger, more muscular body structure than humans, often spanning within the heights of slightly more than 2 meters (about 7-feet tall) to 5 meters (15-feet tall). They can greatly resemble humans and Gods in facial structure, variety, and body shapes. Frost Giants typically have blue-grey skin, bright red eyes, and have tattoos and carvings of their tribal descent on their bodies, or even actual ice growing on their skin. They can shapeshift into humans, and in some cases, most animals. History of Race In 965 A.D., the Frost Giants first made themselves known by invading most of Scandinavia, attempting to subjugate Midgard, also known as Earth, and plunge it into a new Ice Age. However, they were opposed by the two tribes of Norse Gods, the Aesir and Vanir, who, after a pitched war, drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of Jotunheim and killed their original king, forcing them into an uneasy peace agreement. Old top secret German files tell that a small tribe of the Frost Giants have been awakened in Poland by the invading Nazis in 1939. Race Society Unlike other civilizations in the Nine Realms that rely on stone and metal as their primary raw materials, Frost Giants construct buildings using a combination of stone and ice and often create tools and weapons from solid ice as an extension of their ability to naturally form and manipulate ice. Although this ice is tougher than normal Earthly ice and can damage Gods, it can be shattered by godly metal such as Bone Steel. However, despite possessing stone and ice as their primary materials, Frost Giants may also lead massive-scale invasions of other realms to build up wealth, goods, even just battle experience. Frost Giants tend to lead a strict and tough life, even the children are treated like minor adults and are given a specific job or title. They despise the Aesir in particular, and even the very mention of them in public is illegal and can result in harsh punishment, as well as defending the accused and questioning the Jotun law and religion. They have many methods of communication, most common is "isejotunen", the natural language of Jotunheim. They have picked up and adopted other languages from previous conquests, such as Norse and Old English. The Frost Giant religion centers around a being called Ymir, who is a primordial giant and possibly one of the first living beings. This religion is, besides the king or queen, to be placed before everything else in a Frost Giant's life. Frost Giants often make sacrifices before and after great battles to Ymir. The Frost Giant military usually includes the entire population. Their hierarchy has five known ranks; peasant, soldier, warrior, captain, and the king/queen. The higher the rank and the more battles endured, the more respected the Frost Giant individual is. The peasant rarely enters battle unless it takes place in their own realm and instead focuses on training the newer generation the basics of combat, the soldier is an average troop in the Jotar army, the warrior is the higher rank's enforcer of law and the strongest of soldiers, the captain commands certain squadrons of Frost Giants, and the king/queen leads the entire army. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Far stronger than any human, with the average Frost Giant appearing to stand taller and possessing more muscle mass. While they are weaker than the high-level Norse Gods and the Mountain Giants, the Frost Giants are still impressive race more than capable of going toe-to-toe with low to medium-tier Gods. The Frost Giantess Skadi in particular was recognized for her combat and hunting abilities, and eventually became one of the Aesir. Superhuman Durability: Frost Giants possess superhumanly dense skin, muscle, and bone tissue, giving them a high level of durability and resistance to injury. The forces delivered by Earthly weapons (i.e. guns and arrows) are too weak to even hurt Frost Giants, but given enough force, Earthly materials can damage them somewhat. Superhuman Agility: Despite their large and bulky shapes, Frost Giants are surprisingly agile and quick, and have impressive reflexes. This ability is heightened when they are in colder climates. Shapeshifting: They can shapeshift into humans to blend in to Midgard, and have been known to shapeshift into animals such as eagles. Ice Manipulation: The Frost Giants' most unique ability is their power to naturally manipulate ice and form ice from the moisture available to them either from standing water, the atmosphere, or possibly even their own bodies. Frost Giants are able to form and shape the ice into various tools, most commonly spiked or bladed weapons, and can even use ice to repair themselves if they are damaged. In combat, Frost Giants are most commonly known to encase their arms in ice formed into large spikes to strike and impale their enemies. Through this power, Frost Giants can also inflict their enemies with a form of extreme frostbite through direct physical contact. Upon contact, the individual develops frost burns that turn their skin black, causing excruciating pain, and will slowly spread for as long as contact is maintained. Cold Immunity: Frost Giants live their entire lives in Jotunheim (a realm cold enough to kill a human), without being harmed at all. They are just as comfortable living in the cold as other races are in their own homes. Extended Longevity: Like the Norse Gods, the Frost Giants are one of the long-lived races of the nine realms, with each individual capable of surviving for a life-span lasting several millennia. They cannot die, let alone affected, by any normal illness that may impact other races. Weaknesses Heat: High enough temperatures are ale to weaken Frost Giants, and fire is said to be able to kill them. Godly Weapons: Weapons belonging to Gods such as Mjolnir are able to kill the Frost Jotun. Trivia * Though only a few elements were pulled from Marvel canon, a majority of the information on this profile comes straight from Norse mythology with added headcanon from the author. Category:Monsters Category:Monster Category:Cryokinesis Category:Race Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Giants Category:Norse